lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robyn Jacob (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Robyn Jacob '''is a Venture: Bounty character in LEGO Dimensions. Background Robyn Jade was a maiden of Venturia, and attended a presentation by Oba at the Venturian Towers, however, the Void Monsters' attack destroyed the buildings, but both the Jacobs and the Jades found each other on either skyscraper, and attempted to link each other to stop a collision. Robyn was frightened after the Jacobs were on the other tower as it toppled from the large attacking spider, but she was relieved to see them land on the spider unharmed. However, the turret they were on also exploded from an Ignitable Void Bugbear, however, the Jades, including Robyn, made it out safely, nary seared hole on her coat. After the attack, the Jades fled into the Amazons, where a hideout was constructed in the sticks of a tree. Robyn and Robert successfully met up, and separated from their siblings, as the brothers and sisters believed Robert and Robyn, respectively, to be the most skilled of the families. While the other Jacobs and Jades went to the Scarlet Rock Abode, Robert and Robyn were involved in the Venturian Battle, where they were two of three participants to make it out alive (though there were close calls: Robert was seemingly decapitated at one point, but the battle ax used to attack him was styrofoam, and Robyn fell into an ice cold tern, and both were caught in Void poisoning). During the Revolt Against the Void, several members of the Bounty, including Robyn, were damaged in battle, although the Jacobs' and Jades' were unharmed, though their clothing was damaged and they were covered in dirt and muck, and were also hit by harmless projectiles like eggs, snowballs, and Wyve Opals). The Jacobs and the Jades each married a member of the respective family, and the Jades moved into Jacob Manor, officially completing the Jacob Knights of the Venturian Table. Abilities * Elixir Switch ** Acrobatics (Spring Jump Potion) ** Health Regeneration (Potion) ** Underwater Swimming (Salmon-Like Iodine) * Weapon Switch ** Sword Switch (Diamond Clay More) ** Wall Cut (Ax) ** Drill (Pickax) ** Dig (Spade) ** Farming (Pitchfork) ** Water Spray (Pail of Water) *** Growth *** Hazard Cleaner ** Laser (Fire Steel) ** Fishing (Fishing Pole) ** Target (Gun) Quotes Variants Venture Warlord.png|Warlord A Button Animation * Warlord: Warlord swings her arms and shakes her back end and hips. Trivia * She is portrayed by Keira Knightley, who reprises her role in the game. ** Knightley also portrayed Elizabeth Swann in Pirates of the Caribbean. * Unlike Robert, her appearance from the Healing Tank is playable. ** Robert's is both to not reveal what he was wearing, and the heavy implications that he was nude in the film. * Unlike the other variants in the Venture: Legendary Character Pack, Warlord uses her as the base character instead of Robert Jacob. ** This is due to Warlord being female. Category:Venture Category:Venture Characters Category:Venture: Bounty Category:Venture: Bounty Characters Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom characters by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Characters Category:Acrobatics Category:Heart Regeneration Category:Dive Category:Target Category:Dig Category:Drill Category:Sword Switch Category:Wall Cut Category:Growth Category:Water Spray Category:Growth Category:Hazard Cleaner Category:Laser Category:Fishing